3LittleWords
3LittleWords is a project that teaches kids to sing and dance. It features three kids named Sarah, David and Miguel. They will have fun watching the movie, play soccer and more. =History= On November 15, 2015, Sarah, Miguel and David solve problems by tackling the room and they have a big show to do. When the film ends, Miguel, David and Sarah go home. =Characters= Sarah Sarah is a girl who has many people. She loves to eat and play with instruments instead. In her house, she talks with her grandparents. David David is a little kid who finds out. He loves to play with sports but he can't fly because he has no wings. He finds his trombone and he can't be evil. Miguel Miguel is a boy and finds Sarah and David. He needs to find his soccer ball to play soccer. While painting, he paints an elephant. And when he's done, he paints a zebra. =Volume 1= #Three Little Words #God Made the Fishes #Who Made It? #Soap, Soap, Soap #My Boat #I am so Happy #It's Snack Time/ Thank You Lord #Praise the Lord #Little Missionary #Hello =Volume 2= #Knock Knock Knock #Read the Bible #Stop #God is Good to Me #Original Family #Little Flower and Little Soldier #So I Will Praise #The Little Train #It's Good, It's Very Good #God Has Love to You =Volume 3= #Ah! I Love Christ #Halleluia #The Home is Happy #Big and Large #Crooked Man #My Good Shepherd #My Heart is Dirty #My Best Friend #Inside, Out, High and Under #Splash =Volume 4= #David the King #Peter, James and John in a Sailboat #Salt Statue #In Egypt Slave Went #Miriam Dances #Battle of Jericho #Zacchaeus #God is So Good #Samuel #Noah's Ark =Volume 5= #I Will Grow #Do Re Mi #I Will Praise the Lord #Praise Him #Give a Smile #If Jesus is Your Friend #Bible Books #Jesus Loves Every Each #Bigger God #The Little Ant =3 Little Words Mini= #Who Wanna Be the First? #The Best Medicine #Let Your Light Shine #A Rainy Day #Forgive?...Again?! #Ice Cream for Everyone #Shoot Confusion! #Are You Afraid of the Dark? #Do You Know Sarah? #Time Flies #Do You Know David? #Let's Share #Do You Know Miguel? #What's Your Treasure? #The Union Makes the Joy #The Lord's Angel #Surprise Day #Christmas Special Part 1 - The Big Star #Christmas Special Part 2 - The Angel and the Good News #Christmas Special Part 3 - Final #Loves the Elderlies #The Friend at All Times #Do not bully! Make friends! #God's Light Always Shines #Learning Together #Overcoming Limits #The Fear of the Vaccine #Seeing with the Heart #You Win, You Lose #Christmas Special Part 4 - The Invitation #Christmas Special Part 5 - Unforseen #Christmas Special Part 6 - Reconciliation =Live= #Three Little Words #Soap, Soap, Soap #I am so Happy #Praise the Lord #So I Will Praise #It's Very Good #Original Family #Little Flower and Little Soldier #Stop #Knock Knock Knock =Phrases= #Psalms #Proverbs #Matthew #Mark #John #Ecclesiastes #Ephesians #Galatians #Philippians #Colossians #Timothy #Isaiah #Hebrews #Peter #James